Operation Garden
You start with a Thompson round drum and a M1 carbine you also have the Fire team and the Assault team in a warehouse.first of all Baker and his squad need to secure the bottom floor of germans using the four fs and shooting all the germans he moves up and and kills and he then killls the german anti tank crew and moves up the second floor of the and takes out the MGs and the infantry.He then goes up the elevator then you see a cutscene. Second Floor you see a cutscene where they go in the elevator and they think they are gonna get killed when they reach the next floor.they had wrong and moved up and killed the germans.Dont worry about the german with the panzer shrek just pinn him down flank him and kill him its not too hard. also TIP when you see the german patrol walking you should get them by suprise Throw a grenade you might kill about 3 of them.then not long later you reach the roof. The Roof when you reach the roof youll see a cutscene with a sniper opening fire baker comes and kills him takes his sniper and covers nicholas son pieter. when youre sniping just try to kill the MGs and infantry later.Also if you will automaticly swap the weapon youre using to kill the sniper with after the cutscene The Tank you are now the British tank commander you saw Baker talk to at the begginig you drive youre tank you can shoot with the MG ontop of the tank though if youre getting shoot at get in cover with the Q button if Using the pc destroy the 88guns and panzershrecks they are the only ones who can harm you unless if youre manning the MG. Getting Pieter after driving the tank youll see a cutscene with baker running to get pieter first just go in the left room and kill the german manning a MG-42 after that go upstairs and youll find him youll the see a cutscene with him kill a german and aiming a gun at baker untill baker talks him out of it. Conflict Baker: Fall in for a sec guys. OK, this is the map that shoemaker wrote on. Baker: It shows an industrial area we have to clear for thirty corps to get through. Wilder said the krauts are spread all over. Franky: What's all the re- Ack! son of a bitch! What are they doing? Corrion: There thanking you. He says this as some red stuff is falling down hitting Franky minorly hurting him. Franky: Your welcome! Baker: The red scribbling is the German positions he did find. They may still be accurate. Wilder also said the forward observer for thirty corps is moving to our position. So we'll have tank support. Let's see if we can't find that kid! Dawson: What's the story with this one kid? I mean, are we supposed to find him? Corrion: Were supposed to do our job. Dawson: Yeah but he's just a kid. They walk past the German that Pieter shot and then they run up to the tank that's waiting for them. Redwood: Are you Baker? Ah, the names Redwood. Were here to help you get through this shithole. Perhaps make it a big safer for my boys in the thirty corps. I'll follow your lead but don't go gettin' me killed. you can take this to make sure it don't happen that way. Redwood throws a machine gun over to Baker which he barely catches. Redwood: It's jesus ressurected compared to your yank tommy. Then they move out and clear the path of Germans with the tank clearing way for the XXX corps. The tank easily clears the thin path full of Germans in it. As they finally flank the last Germans in the area with the tank a cut scene will open up with the entire squad just sitting there. Baker: Fall in! Corrion: Oh shit.. They go inside an elevator and it is moving upward and they are assuming they are going to die. Baker: I know Corrion: We just killed the krauts that came off this elevator. Dawson: Which means that there propaply waiting at the top! Baker: I know Dawson: Oh my god were really stupid Baker: I KNOW! The elevator reaches the top floor but there are no Germans there at all. Then Baker and his squad go around to start securing the top floor. After that Baker goes through the building to clear it floor by floor. Then they reach the roof which is pretty easy to secure even with no cover. A cut scene then opens. Baker grabs a Germans sniper as he sees mines exploding everywhere and many Germans down there. He sees Pieter jump out of a trailer and kill one german and runs away from the other Germans firing at him. He kills one more and is barely avoiding the Germans machine guns. As he's about to snipe one of the two remaining germans an overhead plane catches fire and crashes far off. The player then takes control and must secure the roof from all Germans down there and also save Pieter in the act. This is hard as many of the Germans are hidden. Later get the tank and destroy all German ground units. Then the tank commander Redwood succeeds in destroying the 8 88s. A cut scene opens. Baker just shoots the last German making him fall to the ground motionless. Pieter: kom niet ditcherbij ik ken nou jien! Baker: Ok I'm not going to hurt you son! Pieter is holding the gun at Baker and thinks he's a German and is about to fire. Pieter: (Angry Dutch) Baker: I just want to take you to your Dad! Pieter: (More Angry Dutch) Baker: I know...Nicholaas... He drops the gun and runs into Baker's arms them both calming down. Chapter Ends ru:Операция_"Сад" Category:Hell's Highway Levels